Sugar High
by Tail Ring
Summary: Ed has been introduced to the world of sugary goodness by none other than Loogie. What chaos will these two cause after eating so much? And how will the Dojo cope with this madness? Read and find out!


_Another one-shot, humourfic this time. This is before Ex-Machina and it isn't related to any of my other Get Ed stories._

_I hope you enjoy!_

"Woooo! Haha, I feel so alive!" Ed said as he jumped onto the table his hands full of assorted candies. His blue eyes wide, his tongue coloured blue, red and green and his mouth had a touch of chocolate on the right side. Ed was fuelled with sugar and other unhealthy preservatives and artificial colours. In short, he was on a sugar high.

"Ed get down from there!" Burn ordered, he sounded like an angry parent. Earlier today none other than the chaos causing Loogie introduced the world of sugar to Ed. The two gorged themselves on candy and Burn had found them both under the kitchen table, with an enormous bowl with very little candy in it. They had nearly eaten the whole bowl of candy. Ed ran in one direction and Loogie the other, with only Ed taking some candy with him. Deets had to go after Loogie while Burn took care of Ed. Fizz had to make sure that Ol'Skool did _not_ wake up under _any_ circumstances whatsoever.

'_Ed's instruction manual should've said 'Keep out of reach of candy'' _Burn thought.

"You'll never catch me for I am...Ed!" Ed said dramatically posing in a power stance. His hands releasing their grip making him drop all the candy in his hands and they fell onto the table and floor. Burn was fuming he was about to explode.

"You look funny when you're angry" Ed mentioned before bursting into a fit of giggles. That was it. Burn snapped and he jumped onto the table ready to grab Ed, Ed screamed and jumped off and Burn followed him, arms out ready to swipe at Ed when he was close enough.

"Come back here Hotshot!" Burn shouted, Ed replied with laughter. When you are the person trying to catch the other who is on a sugar high you realise that they've become faster all of a sudden. Burn noticed just that, he knew Ed was fast, but not _this_ fast.

_~XxX~_

"Loogie be careful!" Deets shouted, Loogie had jumped onto the couch and when he was jumping off he nearly tripped on the arm of the couch. If it wasn't for Loogie's own quick footing he would've landed rather painfully on his face.

"I don't feel so good, ugh" Doctor Pinch said. Doctor Pinch was stuck to a hyperactive Loogie, swinging him around up and down and around and around. Not the nicest experience.

Deets was having a hard time controlling Loogie. Especially with Loogie already being such a spontaneous character him on a sugar high was like his original state times twenty.

"Wooo, the weasel chased the monkey 'round the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel!" Loogie sang the lyrics, obviously wrong, but he did not care. He jumped and he twirled and he stomped, he hadn't been on a sugar high like this one in _ages_!

"Loogie! Come here this instant!" Deets demanded her clenched fists by her sides.

"You sound like my mom" Loogie said his face right in Deets', smile wide and goofy looking.

"But you're prettier" He said before turning to run.

"Loogie!" Deets screamed before chasing after him.

_~XxX~_

"Okay Fizz all you've got to do is-"Fizz began to tell herself before her monologue was interrupted by laughter and the loud thud of footsteps.

"Oh snap, this isn't going to end good" She said shaking her head. She was given the job of making sure Ol'Skool did not wake up. It was obvious why, she was the youngest and the smallest she could hide (well hopefully) more easily if Ol'Skool awoke plus she had all the right inventions to get the job done.

"Easier said than done Burn" Fizz grumbled and rolled her eyes. She honestly did not know how she was going to make sure Ol'Skool did not wake up. Fizz managed to hack into the lock and the door opened. Fizz hastily made her way inside trying to make sure that no sudden noise would enter his room.

Fizz was in awe of Ol'Skool's room. She had never been in his sleeping quarters before. It was incredibly calming. The walls were all different shades of blues and light purples, there were beads strung up against the walls making them look like droplets of water. The room was dim but not dark; Ol'Skool's much loved skateboard was placed in a cosy little corner against the same wall as Ol'Skool's bed was situated. Beside his bed was a desk cluttered with papers and pencils and a lonely grey study lamp.

"Way cool" Fizz whispered in awe to herself. Her eyes continued to take in the lovely features of the room; until they made their way down to Ol'Skool. That is when she remembered her primary reason to even _be _in his room. Fizz winced as she heard Burn's shouting and something fall. She _so_ badly wanted to go out and tell them all to shut up. But before she could even contemplate whether she would or not Ol'Skool stirred in his sleep.

Fizz let out a small squeak before tip toeing ever so softly towards Ol'Skool's sleeping form. From her belt pocket emerged a pair of ear muffs. She leant forward placing them over Ol'Skool's ears. This was very awkward; Burn and Deets were going to _pay_ after she was through with this.

_~XxX~_

"Hey look at me I'm Bedlam!" Ed exclaimed waving his arms around. Ed was now with Loogie, he had lost Burn after Burn tripped on his own two feet. Oh his team leader was ever so clumsy, Ed thought to himself. Loogie had escaped Deets. He didn't exactly know where she was. But who cares?

"I'm gonna laserfy your brain Ed!" Ed said as he pointed towards Loogie.

"You're so ugly not even your own mother loves you!" Loogie exclaimed randomly. The two fell silent before bursting into laughter. It made no sense, it wasn't even that funny but the sheer randomness of the line within the situation was funny enough for the two of them.

"Save me from this torture!" Doctor Pinch wailed. Only three words could sum up Doctor Pinch's feelings. Worst. Day. Ever.

"There you are!" Burn said as he burst into the room.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Ed and Loogie screamed in unison. Poor Doctor Pinch blocked his already aching ears but alas it was all in vain, he was far too close to the boys to block out any sound. Suddenly both boys fell to the floor. Burn was caught off guard, he didn't know if they had fainted or if the sugar rush burnt out.

_~XxX~_

In the time her friends were outside chasing her other friends Fizz had been desperately trying to keep Ol'Skool asleep. Apparently, he would've woken up some thirty times in the time space she had been in his room. The one pair of ear muffs was obviously not enough, which is why she had brought more. By the end of it Ol'Skool had some six or seven ear muffs placed on his ears, all in assorted colours of course.

Fizz was relieved when she had heard the last scream. It was a very loud one, she didn't have anything else to block the noise out and she was hoping that this last one would not wake up Ol'Skool. It did not. Fizz let out a sigh before tip toeing ever so softly out of her boss's room.

_~XxX~_

"Is it safe to come in?" Deets asked meekly.

"I think so" Burn answered. This was weird.

"What hap-Oh..." Deets said as she saw the two boys lying on the floor. Unlike most situations this wasn't self-explanatory.

"Yeah I know" Burn said.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys?" That voice was unmistakeable; it belonged to none other than the Dojo tomboy Fizz.

"Do you know how loud you two where?" Fizz complained. Burn and Deets' attention was fixated at the scene before them and not at the angry Fizz.

"I could hear you all the way from inside!" Fizz gestured to the hallway. She then looked at the faces of her friends to notice that they were not looking at her.

"Are you even listening to me?" She shouted. Burn placed his hand on her head and turned it towards the two boys, plus one, lying on the floor.

"Oh snap, what the _heck_ happened?" She asked.

"No idea" Burn replied.

"It was all so fast first they were laughing, bouncing around and running all around the place and _then_ we find them just so they could both collapse before Burn! I mean how does _that_ make any sense?" Deets said desperate for some sort of logical explanation from Fizz, or even Burn!

"You know what, I got nothing I'm outta here" Fizz said as she exited the room.

"Okay Deets you take Loo-"Burn was about to say before Deets interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't Mister Leader Man!" Deets protested waving her finger at Burn.

"_You're_ taking Loogie and _I'm_ taking Ed, I've had enough of Loogie today" She said. Burn opened his mouth to speak but was once again interrupted by Deets.

"Besides Loogie is heavier than Ed and taller too, so you carry Loogie and I'll carry Ed" She finished.

"Or you could both just leave them there until they wake up!" Fizz's distant yet indignant voice was heard. At this moment Fizz didn't want to care about anything.

Deets and Burn looked at each other and nodded.

"Agreed" Burn and Deets said in unison. They then exited the room.

_~XxX~_

_Half an hour later..._

"Ugh, what am I doing here?" Ed asked groggily as he sat up slowly. He noticed his hands were a little sticky.

"Eww, sticky" Ed commented on his own hands. Loogie was coming to.

"Now I remember why I stopped gorging on candy" Loogie said. His teeth ached him and he didn't feel very well.

"Candy?" Ed asked. Suddenly it hit him like a pile of bricks. The eating, the hyperactivity, his angry leader bursting through the door. Yeah, the whole crazy memory flooded into his brain.

"Burn's gonna kill us for sure" Ed said rubbing his sore head.

"Actually he's going to make sure both your corpses aren't even on the planet" Doctor Pinch commented. Loogie and Ed stared at the catfish puppet, knowing it may all be too true.

_~XxX~_

Ol'Skool slowly woke from his afternoon nap. He stretched his arms and yawned, he could feel something soft and furry around his ears. Ol'Skool placed his hands near his ears and found a lot of ear muffs.

At first he thought it was a dream, but soon realised it was not. He got up out of bed, dressed himself in his usual attire and headed out the door to question the couriers.

_~XxX~_

Fizz, Burn and Deets had cleaned up the mess Loogie and Ed had left behind. Fizz was still unhappy; she still had a lot of complaining to do but decided to wait until Loogie and Ed woke up. So that she could speak to _all_ of them at once.

Burn and Deets were both very tired. Chasing hyperactive teens was not their thing.

Just then Ed and Loogie entered the room.

"Well, well, well look who we have here and right on time to" Fizz said as she checked her imaginary watch. Fizz was about ready to start her list of complaints when Ol'Skool entered the room also.

"Care to explain how seven pairs of ear muffs got onto my head?" Ol'Skool asked as he held up his evidence for all to see.

"Heh, well funny story..." Deets began.

This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

_I loved writing this story; it was an idea in my head I had recently. In truth only Ed was going to be hyperactive but I threw in Loogie too to give all the characters something to do. Yes it is not angsty; it isn't emotional or even darkly humorous. I think I've reached into the 'crackfic/humourfic' zones with this story. The funny thing is as I was writing this story I kept thinking through my head-_

'_Fyrfly23's going to critique me for that, she's going to tell me I don't have enough back-story' and that made me look out for weak spots in my story XD._

_Well Fyrfly23 I hope this story has impressed you. You to Davescifi!_

_Reviews, opinions and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated._

_Get Ed is copyright to Andy Knight. _


End file.
